percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ascension - Chapter 1
Ascension It’s been two hourss since Abaddon left me at the entrance of the camp. He told me that I needed to lay low and stay somewhere safe wihtout an explanation. When I had heard that, I was hoping that I would be sent to the Dark Circle, but Abaddon had other plans. Now, I’m carrying my bag to the Hermes Cabin with orders not to reveal my heritage to anyone. I had to come up with a fake name, identity, and godly parent. I arrived at the cabin. It smelled horrible and the inside was crowded with kids. “Oh hey!” One of the kids came over. He looked about my age. “You must be new, I’m Phineas. Pleases to meet ya” He extended his hand and I shook it. “My name’s…” I couldn't us my real name. “…Seth, my name’s Seth” “Ah, It’s a pleasure. Oy, Everybody meet Seth!” He yelled at all the others. “So how long ago were you claimed?” Some kid asked. Abaddon had warned me about what do when someone asked. I was the son of Lelantos, an unseen hunter god or something like that. Luckily I wasn’t half bad of an archer and could conceal myself with my shadow powers so it was a good cover story. “Uhh couple years ago, Lelantos claimed me,” Pheneas nodded believingly. “Well, sorry about not having a cabin for you. I think there were talks about making more but who knows?” Phineas motioned to a bed and I placed my stuff on it. He started to tell me about the rules and schedules but I managed to excuse myself when some other kids came in yelling about a prank. I decided to take a stroll to the beach. As I made me way there, I noticed many different building. There was big house. It was probably used for meetings and meals. There were many different cabins to obscure gods as well. Who the heck is Hyperion? There were at least a hundred kids there, They all semed wuite busy with sword fighting, running various obstacle courses, and other physical activities. I did my best to worm past them and eventually arrived at the beach of the lake. It was desolate save for one other guy. He was large and had dark skin. He looked like he could easily fit in with MAA guys. When he noticed me, he gave me a quick nod. Well, now was as good a times as any to talk. Abaddon did say to try to fit in. “Hey, whats up,” I said as I picked up a flat stone. He looked at me for a moment then responded. “Not much really, just looking at water, you?” His voice was really deep. His humming could be mistaken for an earthquake. “Meh, just got here,” I threw the stone into the water. It bounced a couple times then sunk. “How long have you been here?” Hopefully it would be an icebreaker. This guy didn’t seem like much of a talker. “Six long years,” His reply was dull and placid. He continued to stare at the water not giving me a second look. “Wow, do you go home during the school year or what?” Hopefully, this would get him talkinga bit more. “No,” He looked at the ground. “Nothing left for me outside here" I nodded. I was no foreigner when it came to loss. I picked up another stone and skipped it on the water. Then, I dug a little deeper into the conversation. “What happened?” He turned and looked at me for a few second then opened his mouth to speak. “Bank robbery, couldn’t stop ‘em…” He picked up a small stone and threw it onto the water. It skipped so many times I couldn’t count them all. Satisfied, he sat back up and continued to stare out onto the water. “So I didn’t get your name,” He suddenly said. Well, I broke through to him I guess. “It’s Seth” “Lionel,” He extended his hand and I shook it. “Lionel!” A female voice cried. We both turned and saw a blonde girl walking towards us from the camp. She walked with a bounce and had an heir of beauty about her. Lionel smiled at her arrival. “Have you been here this entire time? You do realize that a CTF match is about to start?” Her voice was very forceful, yet innocent. “Yeah, I think taking my time and making you mad is a lot more fun,” He retorted with a smile. She laughed and playfully pushed him. It was then that she noticed my presence and turned to greet me. “Oh hey, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Jordan” “Yeah, I just got here today so I really haven’t met anyone yet,” I offered my hand. “I’m Seth, son of Lelantos” “Well, I’m a Demeter kid and Lionel here is a son of Ares” War god, explains his muscles. I guess that’s why her aroma was so strong too. “So, as much fun as this is we should get back to camp and get ready for the game,” She excitedly said, eager to get going. She grabbed Lionel and playfully pushed him along. After taking a few steps she turned towars me and waved for me to follow. "Common, your cabin mates probably need you too," Her voice was friendly and warm. I smiled and followed the two of them. The three of us walked back and went our separate ways back to our cabins. So far I’ve made a couple friends. This may not be a horrible time after all. There was a large cabin on my left and this guy suddenly ran out the door and collided with me throwing us both to the ground. “Gods! Watch where you’re going,” He snapped at me as he picked himself up. “You do realize you ran into me you idiot!” I shoved him off of me. Probably not a good way to get a reputation, but I didn't like this guy. “Oh you’re asking for it!” He looked like he was about ready to tear me apart until a couple guys ran outside the cabin as well. “Whoa Mav, just calm down we can kick his butt later, but we gotta go now,” The others started to pull him away from me. “You’re lucky maggot! But these guys won’t be here to stop me tonight!” He ran off with the other guys. I looked up at the cabin. It was Zeus’. Well, so much for low profile. I then quickly ran back to my cabin. Chapter 2 TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 04:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Ascension